1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a maleimide and a pesticidal composition containing the same as an active ingredient.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, it is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Kokoku No. Sho 40-23194 and Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 5-186423 that a certain kind of ester compounds is used as an active ingredient for pesticidal compositions.
However, it is not always said that those compounds are satifactory as an active ingredient for pesticidal compositions in terms of activity and the like.